Bribe for Piccolo!
by WalkingOnWater
Summary: A load of crazed fangirls and authoresses chasing around Piccolo...whats new?
1. Default Chapter

*A/N: One little thing, I want to say something to a few of you who have read the story, I am doing a little thing sort of (SORT OF) similar to Kittioto's Authoress story, but not really, so please, Kitt, you have a great idea for the story so I came up with a little sequel of my own! And it is SUPPOSED to be funny! So laugh at some parts, though I know you will because my sister laughed at quite a few parts here too! ENJOY!*  
  
  
  
Bribe for Piccolo!  
  
Once upon a time, well, really, it wasn't any real time, since time stands still in stories…sort of, so let's see…Once upon a…uhh…no time a beautiful young lady named Nikki (Nikki I LOVE PICCOLO) walked into a dark room. She, without a doubt, had no sense of what was going on. Nikki had no idea what she was doing there either. She walked farther and farther into the little room until a little light flickered on in the corner. Nikki yelped and spun around. To her disbelief there stood Kittioto, an author who was as obsessed with Piccolo as she was. Nikki laughed heartily, relieved it was Kitt and not some stalker…YIKES!  
  
"Hey Kitt! Whatcha doin' here?" Nikki asked. Kitt shrugged  
  
"Nothing really, what are YOU doing here?" She asked. Nikki thought a minute.  
  
"Good question." They both turned to hear a light creaking of floorboards outside of the room. They held their breath.  
  
"Did you bring a friend or something?" Nikki whispered fearfully. Kitt shook her head slowly.  
  
"I was going to ask you the exact same question." She whispered back. The creaking stopped and the footsteps ceased outside the door. Nikki shut her eyes and put her hands over her face and ducked down. Kittioto held her breath and closed her eyes. The door creaked open and the light flooded in. Nikki peeked out from under her hands and in complete awe she found herself staring right at the figure of…Piccolo?!!!! Nikki took her hands off of her face and jumped up faster than her body would let her and she tumbled over and smacked her face into the ground.  
  
"YOW!" She cried out, sitting up and rubbing her nose. Kittioto finally opened her eyes. She peered at Piccolo who had a huge sweat drop on his forehead and his eyes quizzical.  
  
"EEK! PICCOLO!" Kittioto cried out, but then clamped her mouth shut and wrapped her hands over her mouth. Nikki stood back up, staring at Piccolo. She ran over to him, smiling huge with eyes as round as almonds.  
  
"ARE YOU REALLY PICCOLO???" Nikki asked with kawaii anime stars in her eyes. Piccolo glared down at her, his eyes wide and confused.  
  
"Who else would I be!" He snapped. Nikki threw her hands up and jumped up and down.  
  
"PICCOLO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU! KITTIOTO! LOOKLOOKLOOKLOOKLOOOOOK! IT'S PICCOLO!" She went to hug him but his stare was like a cold block of ice blocking her from doing anything. Nikki stepped back and smiled, a halo forming over her head. Kittioto finally made her way over to Piccolo, her eyes wide and curious. Her mouth was wide with awe, she was hunched over in awe and her hands were dangling. She raised a hand and poked Piccolo's arm. Piccolo lashed out and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Stop that!" He roared. But she didn't seem to take any notice in his anger because she brought up her other arm and poked him again.  
  
"You feel so real…" She gawked. Piccolo stepped away.  
  
"What are you guys doing!" He snapped. Nikki shrugged.  
  
"Were…uhh…were…uhhhhh…." Nikki barely got out before she forgot what she was saying when she saw what Piccolo looked like. His stance was so sexy! Piccolo backed away and snarled, raising his lip.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that!" He snapped at Nikki. Nikki brought her hand up and poked Piccolo too.  
  
"Hey! Your right! He does feel real!" Nikki agreed with Kittioto. Kitt laughed.  
  
"Would I say it if it wasn't true?" They both laughed heartily with each other, and then started poking Piccolo again. Just before he could react another person walked in, unaware of what was going on in that room. It was Dryad?!  
  
"Hey! Dryad? What are you doing here?!" Nikki exclaimed. Dryad shrugged.  
  
"I wanted to meet this so called 'Piccolo' you've all been talking about…." Dryad said. Nikki laughed.  
  
"How did you know he was going to be here?! You don't even know what DBZ is!" Dryad gave her a confused look.  
  
"DBZ? What's a DBZ?" She asked. Nikki let out an "I-give-up" sigh.  
  
"I rest my case." Nikki said. Dryad came up and looked at Piccolo  
  
"Hey…not too bad looking, is he?" Kittioto grabbed Dryad and started to shake her.  
  
"Are you crazy woman?!!!! HE'S THE NICEST LOOKING THING SINCE BRAD PITT!" Kittioto said in a high-pitched voice while shaking Dryad so hard Nikki thought her head was going to pop off. Nikki pried Kittioto off of Dryad.  
  
"Ok, ok, shame shame, enough of that!" Nikki scolded. Kittioto blushed slightly of embarrassment, but then realized that Piccolo was gone!  
  
"OH NO! PICCOLO LEFT!" She cried. Nikki whirled around and looked around. No Piccolo!  
  
"You're right! Ok girls, after him!" She yelled. They all ran out of the room and made a mad dash down the only end of the hallway, if they had gone any other way they would have ran into a wall, trust me, I know. Dryad took another way and raced out of the house, throwing her hands around and making a mad dash in zigzags out of the yard. (Dryad, don't take any offense in this, you are not like that, I am just making it up as I go) Nikki and Kittioto stopped.  
  
"Where is she going?" Kittioto asked. Nikki shrugged. They looked at each other and shrugged again. Nikki put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Now, if I…or, I mean, 'we' were Piccolo, where would we hide…." Nikki and Kitt thought for a moment, with their hands under their chins in a thoughtful way. Until finally at the same time they looked up at each other, mischievous smiles ceasing their entire faces.  
  
"The most UN-obvious place you would find a Namek…" Nikki said. Kittioto nodded.  
  
"The kitchen!" They said in unison and then ran off to the kitchen. Low and behold there stood, cowering slightly in the corner, was Piccolo. Nikki ran up and tapped him on the shoulder. He flinched a little and then turned his head.  
  
"Argh! Won't you two just leave me alone!" He growled. Kittioto bounced over to Piccolo and smiled big.  
  
"Can I get you anything Piccolo-san? Water? Juice?" She asked in a "sophisticated waiter" voice. Piccolo growled and stood up to face them.  
  
"You can get me a way out of here!" Kittioto's smile widened.  
  
"A way out of here…follow me please…" She said and threw Nikki a glance. Nikki immediately understood and slowly followed quietly behind Piccolo. As soon as they got to the door Kittioto opened it slightly, and then as Piccolo started out they grabbed onto him, latching themselves hard onto his legs. He looked down at them in horror.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME NOW!" He cried. Kittioto shook her head profusely.  
  
"No way Piccolo, if we were to just let you go, you'd never come back!" She said. Piccolo sweat dropped.  
  
"That was the point…" He growled. Nikki pulled at Piccolo's gi to get his attention. Piccolo moved his eyes to Nikki.  
  
"WHAT!" He yelled. Nikki smiled.  
  
"Piccolo, have you ever considered washing your clothes? I could wash them for you…." Nikki glanced at Kittioto who grinned widely. She knew that if Nikki washed Piccolo's clothes he would be a naked Namek!  
  
"No…now get off of me!" He yelled. Nikki and Kittioto frowned.  
  
"Aww, come on Piccolo! You stink though!" Kittioto said. Piccolo frowned his eyes and snarled.  
  
"I do not stink! Now get off!" He cried. Kittioto glanced at Nikki and nodded. It was all in the 'great minds think alike' theory going on, not telekinesis. Kittioto grabbed Piccolo's pants and Nikki grabbed his gi and ripped them off. Piccolo cried out and went to grab back his clothes but Nikki and Kitt ran for their dear lives. Just as they were laughing and running a new author stepped in. Kittioto and Nikki stopped.  
  
"Aki!" (Aki Hisui Queen of Nameks) Nikki cried out. Aki looked around.  
  
"What are you guys doing with that gi?" She asked. Kittioto and Nikki looked behind them as a bare Piccolo was gaining.  
  
"No time to explain, RUN!" Kittioto cried and they all started to race away again. Aki tried to keep up best she could.  
  
"You guys stole Piccolo clothes!" She panted. Nikki laughed.  
  
"Yeah, we wanted to see what he had underneath it all…the stupid American dubbed version of DBZ movies are so boring, they actually show a nakey Piccolo in one of the movies and they bleeped that out!" Nikki said panting the whole time.  
  
"Stop talking unless you want to get caught!" Kittioto panted. They were all panting! Piccolo was screaming his head off as he ran and tried to hide his exposed body best he could with his cape.  
  
"Oh, and Kitt…" Nikki panted. Kittioto looked over at Nikki.  
  
"Huh?" She panted. Nikki snickered.  
  
"PICCOLO'S MINE!" Nikki cackled and ran away from them.  
  
"NIKKI! COME BACK!" Nikki heard Aki and Kittioto yell to her. She heard fast footsteps behind her. Nikki looked back, and to her surprise she saw Piccolo chasing ONLY HER! Kittioto and Aki had stopped and were watching Nikki, laughing.  
  
"NO! NO! Don't chase me! GO AWAY!" Nikki screamed like a little girl.  
  
"MOMMY!" She screamed as she zoomed around the house trying to avoid the angered (and naked) Piccolo. Nikki made the corner where Kittioto and Aki stood. Aki and Kitt waved their hands around.  
  
"STOP! GO THAT WAY! STOP! NIKKI!" They screamed and started to run as Nikki made a mad dash away from Piccolo. They were all running now. Soon though, it didn't take long for Piccolo to catch up with them.  
  
"OH NO! HE'S RIGHT ON MY HEELS!" Kittioto screamed as Piccolo started to kick her heels to trip her. (DAMN SAYJINS! Sorry, one last bash!) Nikki ran up and jumped on Piccolo. Piccolo automatically stopped. He started swiping around at his back to get Nikki off of him. Nikki held on tight as she could.  
  
"OK! GIVE HIM HIS CLOTHES BACK BEFORE HE TRIES TO KILL ME!" Nikki screamed. Kittioto threw the gi at Piccolo and then ran, with Aki right behind her.  
  
"IT'S EVERY GIRL FOR HERSELF!" Kittioto yelled back.  
  
"YEAH!" Aki agreed. Nikki sweat dropped.  
  
"HEY! COME BACK!" Nikki jumped off of Piccolo and began to run, but he grabbed the back of her collar.  
  
"Not so fast!" He growled. Nikki coughed nervously. A huge sweat drop rolled down the back of her head as her lip twitched nervously. She heard the breathing of an angry Namek behind her. Uh oh…busted.  
  
  
  
  
  
*HEY ALL YOU PICCOLO FANS OUT THERE! ARE YOU FEELING LUCKY TODAY? If yer a girl, that is, unless yer a guy and really REALLY want to be in this story as a "Briber for Piccolo" then this is the story for you! Just email me or leave that little message in your reviews that you want to be in my story and the second chapter is sure to come soon! SO BE ON THE LOOKOUT AND STAY SHARP, YOU MAY BE THE NEXT PICCOLO BRIBER! You may see yourself running for (or from!) Piccolo! Hehe. And I would like to give a big CONGRATS to Kittioto, Dryad, and Aki Hisui Queen of Nameks for becoming the first of the Bribers I have picked! CONGRATS! Dontcha feel special! LoL* 


	2. Time for some GROOVE!

*A/N: A little chapter or two for you wishes? Well, here's your next chapter for "Bribe for Piccolo!" These are the "bribers" I have selected so far; the originals are: Kittioto, Dryad, (whom made a small appearance) Aki Hisui Queen of Nameks, and, of course, myself! Congrats! And the new ones…Drum roll please…*drum roll in backround* are…*pulls out an envelope and slips out a card of names and sneaks a small peak at it and then shoves it back into the envelope**gazes around at the anxious onlookers* Delta Damioh and Dark Dragon! *Applause and cheering in the back round* CONGRATULATIONS NEW BRIBERS!*  
  
  
  
Bribe for Piccolo  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Piccolo snarled down at Nikki.  
  
"And just exactly what did you think you and those girls were doing…?" Nikki laughed nervously, gasping for air with her shirt being restricted around her neck.  
  
"I'll tell you big green…that is, if you let go of my shirt…your chocking me…" She barely got out before she stated to cough. Piccolo sighed and reluctantly let go. Nikki gasped and rubbed her neck, coughing from the pressure. Nikki turned around and smiled.  
  
"Well you see it's like this—" Nikki squealed and started to run for her dear life.  
  
"SEE YA LATER PICCY BABY!" Nikki yelled back at him. Piccolo stood there dumbfounded momentarily until finally realizing what exactly happened. He took off and ran after Nikki. Nikki soon spotted Kittioto and Aki in the distance.  
  
"HEY YOU GUYS! GET BACK HERE!" Nikki yelled. Nikki saw Aki turn her head and stop.  
  
"Nikki…! Come on!" She yelled. Nikki made her way fast paced and non- stop past Aki. Aki didn't move, she just stood there. Nikki stopped and turned around.  
  
"Aki! Come on! He's gaining!" Aki just laughed.  
  
"That's great! HEY! PICCOLO!" Aki yelled. Piccolo stopped dead in his tracks, he started to back away.  
  
"Don't…come…near…me…" He snarled. Aki smiled slyly.  
  
"Come here big boy!" She squealed and started to chase him. Nikki and Kitt stood next to each other; their mouths hanging open almost clear to their knees.  
  
"What is she doing!" Kittioto half chocked from shock.  
  
"Aki…that girl needs some new serious hobbies…" Nikki shook her head as she saw Piccolo running away from a drooling Aki. Piccolo was practically screaming.  
  
"Piccolo! COME BACK! I won't hurt you! I promise! PICCOLO!" Aki cried. Piccolo turned his head.  
  
"It's not being hurt that I'm worried about!" He spat over his shoulder. Aki grinned.  
  
"Come on! I won't…worry you anymore I just want to talk!" Aki yelled back. Piccolo stopped so abruptly that Aki ran into him and smacked her face into his butt. She tumbled over and shook her head. She lifted her eyes up to see Piccolo staring down at her.  
  
"AHH! I TOUCHED YOUR BUTT!" She squealed. She waved her hands around squealing the whole time. Piccolo sweat dropped. Aki jumped up and grabbed Piccolo around the neck, grabbing him around the waist with her legs.  
  
"Hey Piccy? What do you taste like?" She asked. Piccolo's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!" He cried, trying to pry her off of him. Aki started to lick Piccolo. (A little thing for Aki: you asked for it girlfriend, you wanted me to do this for you to Piccolo…so guess what chick…HAHAHAHA!) Kittioto and Nikki made their way over to Aki.  
  
"AKI! WHAT THE @)#*$@#)*$ ARE YOU DOING!" Kittioto cried. Nikki looked at Kittioto.  
  
"Is @)#*$@#)*$ a word?" She asked. Kittioto shrugged.  
  
"Bets me." She said. Piccolo started to sort of scream as Aki kept licking him.  
  
"CAN YOU STOP TALKING AND GET HER OFF OF ME NOW!" He roared. Aki smiled and sat back.  
  
"Mmmmm….tasty…" She licked her lips and then licked Piccolo again.  
  
"GET HER OFF NOW BEFORE I BLOW HER HEAD OFF!" Piccolo roared again. Aki gasped.  
  
"You wouldn't!" She cried. Piccolo narrowed his eyes and growled.  
  
"I would…" He said, powering up slightly. Aki hissed and jumped off of him.  
  
"Oh, and by the way Piccolo…" Aki said. Piccolo growled.  
  
"You taste like pickles!" She laughed. Piccolo shook his head and slapped his forehead. He turned away and walked to the corner, he smacked his head into the wall and stayed there. Everyone looked at each other, confused. Nikki leaned in closer and said in Kittioto's ear.  
  
"Is he OK? Do you think we were too aggressive with him?" Nikki asked. Kittioto shook her head.  
  
"Nah…at least…I hope not." Kitt replied. Nikki stepped back and watched Piccolo. He looked so confused and lonely all of a sudden. Aki was just standing there drooling all over the carpet, her mouth hanging open, her eyes blood shot and her face maddening. Kittioto watched Aki carefully.  
  
"Is she safe?" She asked Nikki. Nikki shook her head.  
  
"She has 'Piccolo-fever'….. its sort of like rabies." Nikki said. Kitt brought back her head in recognition.  
  
"Ahhh…yes, I heard of that…didn't you have it before?" Kitt asked. Nikki pondered a moment.  
  
"Actually…I think I did…though now I have 'Piccolo-itos' It's more or less a given thing of obsession, but I have it like 20 steps over the limits." Nikki said. Kitt nodded.  
  
"I see how that works now." She said. Aki started to step forward, chanting starting to escape her foam-plastered lips.  
  
"Piccolo…must have Piccolo…pickles…Piccolo…mmmmm…must have Piccolo…" She started towards him. Kitt and Nikki gasped and grabbed Aki, pulling her back.  
  
"Aki! Stop! You don't know what your doing!" Kitt cried. Aki stuck out her arms, reaching for Piccolo.  
  
"Piccolo…Piccolo….PICCOLO!" Her voice became distant and desperate. Kitt and Nikki managed to get her back and locked her in a cabinet in the kitchen,  
  
"How come we didn't use the closet?" Kitt asked. Nikki shrugged.  
  
"Too many brooms, makes do as Piccolo for Aki." Nikki said. Kitt laughed.  
  
"But Piccolo looks nothing like a broom." Nikki threw her a look.  
  
"Gotta make do with what you have…Aki's good at that." Nikki said. Kitt put her hands on her hips and shook her head.  
  
"Do you think there's a cure for that?" She asked. Nikki was ready to answer when a small creaking of floorboards sounded behind them. They stiffened.  
  
"Who is it now…?" Nikki said annoyed. Kitt and Nikki turned around slowly only to face two familiar faces. It was Delta Damioh and Dark Dragon!  
  
"Hey! Look, the two DD's!" Nikki laughed. Delta and Dark Dragon quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I'm the only DD." Dark Dragon said. Delta nodded.  
  
"And I'm only Delta…but you can call me DD." Delta corrected. Nikki and Kitt fell over anime style.  
  
"No, Delta is fine, and Dark Dragon, your DD." Nikki said. They both nodded in agreement. Delta's eyes wandered half way around the room until her eyes fell upon a familiar figure in the corner. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Is that…that…Piccolo?" She asked. Nikki looked back.  
  
"Um…we sure hope so." She said. They all suddenly jumped when a loud thunder of ranting, raving and pounding came from inside the cabinet Aki was locked in.  
  
"What the heck is in there?" DD asked, fearfully. Nikki and Kitt laughed.  
  
"A poor soul with 'Piccolo-fever'." Nikki said. DD and Delta looked at her confused.  
  
"Oh yeah, I know what 'Piccolo-fever' is…. it's kinda like rabies right?…didn't you have it before Nikki?" DD asked. A huge sweat-drop rolled down the back of Nikki's head and plopped on the floor.  
  
"What? Does the whole WORLD know?" Nikki asked, throwing her hands up exaggeratively. Kitt thought.  
  
"No, not the…oh well yeah, the whole world knows." She said. Nikki sweat dropped again. They all looked back at Piccolo. DD took a step towards him.  
  
"He looks kinda sad…Hey! Lets cheer him up!" She said and started to skip over to him.  
  
"Uh, no, DD, you don't want to do that!" Kitt called. DD waved back at her.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be fine!" She said. They all looked at each other nervously as DD approached Piccolo. DD tapped Piccolo on the shoulder. He flinched slightly and turned his eyes to her.  
  
"Hello Piccolo-san! How are you today?" DD said cheerfully. Piccolo pulled his hands out and roared a loud spasm of cursing.  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME THE @#$) ALONE YOU STUPID @#)*$# JUST GO THE @!)# AWAY!" He cried. Nikki threw her hands up.  
  
"What is up with all these symbols? What do they all mean!?" She pouted. Kitt shrugged and Delta translated.  
  
"Their bleeps for cuss words." She said, Kitt and Nikki looked back at her. She shrugged.  
  
"OK…Delta…!" Nikki said irritably. Kitt laughed.  
  
"Piccolo is so good at bleeping though isn't he?" She said. Nikki nodded.  
  
"Indeed." Nikki and the rest of them looked back at DD who was trying to calm down the ranting Piccolo.  
  
"It's ok Piccolo, sir, I am not like them…really!" Kitt heard this and laughed.  
  
"Liar!" She called. DD threw her a look. Nikki laughed.  
  
"Yeah! DD! Who you trying to fool? 'Cuse you certainly ain't foolin' us!" Nikki called too. DD pouted.  
  
"Don't listen to them Piccolo…" She said modestly and stuck her tongue out at the rest of the gang. Piccolo had mildly calmed down and was breathing hard, sweat had broken out among his forehead and his body was shaking. Nikki noticed this.  
  
"I think were seriously stressing the guy out." She said. Delta nodded.  
  
"Do you think Nameks have heart-attacks?" She asked. Kitt shrugged.  
  
"They probably can…since they have a big muscle in their chests that pumps blood through their bodies just like ours." Kitt said. Nikki nodded.  
  
"Makes sense…but did you really have to tell us what a heart was?" She asked. Kitt nodded.  
  
"Sure I did…do you think they have hearts? What if they have something different?" She asked. Nikki smiled slyly.  
  
"Only one way to find out…" She said, her grin widening from ear to ear. Kitt grinned back and Delta stuck her head into the little conversation.  
  
"How are you guys going to find out if he has a heart or not?" She asked. Kitt smiled at her slyly.  
  
"'Tis a magnificent question…I am pleased you asked that…because there is indeed one and ONLY ONE way to find that out…" She started. Nikki and Delta leaned in closer, this time interested.  
  
"Yeah? YEAH?" Nikki asked, anticipated for her answer. Kitt smiled and then leaned back.  
  
"GROUP HUG!" She yelled and then started running for Piccolo. Nikki and Delta were fast behind her. Piccolo looked over, his face calm at first but then his expression turned to shear horror.  
  
"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" He cried and went to run away but was bombarded by this thrifty mob of Piccolo lovers. They all threw themselves on top of him and hugged him. Delta was the one closest to his heart and she pressed her ear against his smooth chest and heard the faint thumping of a heart. She smiled.  
  
"He has a heart!" She said triumphantly.  
  
"Oh good, I was hoping he had a heart and not some kind of a…you know…" Nikki said. They all looked at her.  
  
"A what?" They said all at once. Nikki jerked her head to the side.  
  
"You know…" She said, as if trying to sound inconspicuous. They shook their heads.  
  
"No, a what?" Kitt said. Nikki let out a sound half between a gasp and a scream.  
  
"I don't know! I just wanted to sound smart!" Nikki cried. They all looked at each other and then raised a brow at Nikki. Nikki shook her head and dropped her head onto Piccolo's soft stomach in defeat. Piccolo let out an "OOF!" Nikki picked her head back up and jumped off of Piccolo.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Piccolo! Did that hurt?!" She cried. Piccolo pushed the others off of him roughly and stood up.  
  
"No." He said, brushing himself off and turning his head rudely away. Nikki let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"That's good." She said. Piccolo didn't seem to be so annoyed anymore by their presence, he finally realized they weren't going to leave and just decided he had to put up with their girly clinginess. Piccolo crossed his arms and backed into the wall again.  
  
"Well…what do we do now?" Nikki asked. Delta spoke up first.  
  
"How about we…umm…we ummm…" She stopped. They were out of ideas.  
  
"Lets let Aki out of he cabinet now…she must be sane again by now if she stopped shouting." Nikki said. Kitt agreed and they made their way to the kitchen. Nikki placed her hand on the cold handle of the cabinet and looked back at them. They all nodded. Nikki took a deep breath and opened the door. Aki immediately sprang out of the cabinet and started running around on all fours straight to the living room!  
  
"No! She's going for Piccolo!" Kitt cried. They all ran after her. Nikki was the closest one and jumped on Aki, pinning her down. The rest of them jumped on top of Nikki. Nikki gasped.  
  
"This isn't football! GET OFF OF ME!" She cried trying to get air. They all got off of her. Aki was sprawled on the floor…out cold. Nikki got up and dusted off her hands triumphantly.  
  
"Well isn't she just a goody toe shoes!" Nikki laughed. Kittioto laughed.  
  
"Uh, Nikki…?" Nikki looked at Kittioto.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Its Goody 'TWO' Shoes…not goody toe shoes." Kittioto said. Nikki looked around at the smiling faces.  
  
"I…I knew that." She said and looked away.  
  
"What are we gonna do with Aki? We can't just leave her here like this." Delta said. Nikki smiled.  
  
"I'll drag the body, you open the door." She said. Delta gasped.  
  
"What are you gonna do with the body?!" She asked. Nikki pondered.  
  
"Throw it in the sand box." She said.  
  
"Oh." She said. They all opened the door while Nikki grunted while pulling Aki along by her feet. She finally, after roughly dragging Aki down the stairs (sorry Aki, your gonna have a few bruises when you wake up) she threw Aki in the sand box.  
  
"There…that should do it…" she said. They all went back inside. Kitt gasped.  
  
"Oh no! PICCOLO'S GONE AGAIN!" She cried. Delta and DD ran around the house. A few minutes later they came back panting.  
  
"HE'S REALLY GONE!" DD said. Kitt and Nikki nodded at each other.  
  
"Time to go look for Piccolo."  
  
  
  
*The 3rd chapter is soon to come! YOU KNOW THE DRILL! You want to be a Briber, just leave the little message in yer review or Email me and I'll consider yall! GOOD LUCK AND HOPE TO SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Whoever you will be!* 


	3. A little bit of Piccolo in my lifethe ne...

*HERE'S CHAPTER 3! Sorry, there are no people who want to be a new briber quite yet, I think there is one…but I forget who you are! I'm sorry whoever asked to be one! I'LL PUT YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Well, this one probably isn't as good as the first 2, but you know how it is…pah*  
  
  
  
Bribe for Piccolo!  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
Kittioto, DD, Nikki, and Delta all ran around looking for Piccolo in the nearby woods and beyond. Not a trace here, not a trace there… they've seen not hide nor hair of the big green guy…for all they knew, he was long gone with is super powers going full! And poor diluted Aki was lying keeled over outside, (unconscious mind you) in a sand box! Where did we go wrong…! Nikki stopped and grabbed her knees, kneeling over panting and trying to catch her breath. The rest of them stopped, panting with their hands on their heads. Nikki got up and took a deep breath.  
  
"I think he's really gone now…" Nikki spat out. DD laughed.  
  
"I think that just may be true." She said. Nikki shook her head.  
  
"He couldn't have gone that far! Could he of?" She asked. Kitt shrugged.  
  
"It's possible, knowing Piccolo he could be hundreds of miles from here by now." She said. Nikki nodded.  
  
"Your right…I don't know why I got my hopes up." They all sighed inwardly and dropped their heads sadly.  
  
"Maybe we should keep looking." Delta suggested. DD shook her head.  
  
"What's the point? He's gone…and he's not coming back as long as we're here." She said, Delta sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Nikki shook her head. (Gee, haven't you noticed that this is going absolutely nowhere…you're wondering why aren't you?….what's that you say? Oh no no, there's no need to show me out; I'll find the door myself.) They all went back into the little house and flopped down on the couch. Kittioto and DD laid down on each ends of the couch and Delta and Nikki took the incliners.  
  
*Yawn, how boring. *  
  
*How could he leave? *  
  
*What's Paris like? *  
  
*Are my shoes too big? *  
  
*I thought an experience with Piccolo would be so much different than this! *  
  
*I wonder if Aki is OK…I wonder how bad of a case she has Piccolo fever…*  
  
*Mmmmm…………I wonder how hot it is outside. *  
  
*Sadfkhasdhfiyusdhf I eat pudding asdoufaskdhjf *  
  
These thoughts and more raced quietly though the 'I'm crazy for Piccolo' group. It was as if there was nothing or nowhere to go, but to your own brain! They were all ready to take a long, LONG nap when just then they heard a loud "KA-POW!!" of a door hitting the wall. They all jumped up and turned to the door. There stood a wet and dirty Piccolo, muddy and dripping from head to toe. They all gasped.  
  
"Piccolo-san! What happened to you!?" Nikki gasped. Piccolo turned his eyes to Nikki and then slammed the front door.  
  
"Don't ask." He growled and then walked to the bathroom and then in a bone jarring "BANG!" he slammed that door too. They all stared at the door in shock. Nikki shrieked, jumping up and down, going chibi!  
  
"He came back he came back he came back!" She cried, still chibi. Everyone looked at her, sweat drops on their heads. A few minutes later Piccolo came back out of the bathroom, clean and with a scowl on his face. Everyone ran over to him.  
  
"Piccolo! Piccolo! What happened what happened?!" They all said at the same time. Piccolo stared at them a stupid grin of defiance crossing his lips.  
  
"If you really want to know…your little friend finally woke up…" He simply said and examined each and everyone's faces. Nikki gasped.  
  
"She got to you!?" Kittioto asked.  
  
"But how? Not even we could find you!" DD said. Delta nodded. Piccolo growled  
  
"I don't know…" He growled. Nikki ran outside to find Aki running and skipping around covered in sand and mud, chanting. Nikki fell over anime style.  
  
"AKI! What are you doing!?" Nikki yelled. Aki stopped running around and pouted, her lower lip quivering.  
  
"Daddy was so mean to me! He wouldn't make mud pies with me!" She called. Nikki sweat dropped.  
  
"Daddy…? Mud…pies?" She asked, swallowing hard. Aki nodded really fast.  
  
"Piccolo's my new daddy now! And mud pies are fun! Wanna help me make them? HUH HUH HUH?" She called. Nikki fell over laughing.  
  
"Mud Pies! Piccolo's your daddy! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nikki could barely breath. Everyone came out finally and watched as Nikki was practically rolling on the ground in laughter and Aki was tossing up mud and screaming, "You're free! You're free! Fly little mud! FLY!" No one knew what to think. Aki had officially lost it. Kittioto turned to DD and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Do you think that we have a chance with Piccolo since Aki is…well…over the edge?" She asked. DD shrugged.  
  
"It's up to Piccolo." She replied. Nikki jumped up and grabbed her stomach, groaning.  
  
"All that laughing has made me nauseas!" She said, moaning. They all shook their heads.  
  
"Too bad." The all said. Nikki groaned.  
  
"Oh, how sympathetic…remind me to put a little extra something in yall's Christmas cards!" She snapped. She turned around and peeked at Aki, who was throwing sand up now and calling "Shove off ye young sailor bugle!" Nikki sweat dropped huge and her chin practically hit the ground.  
  
"AKI! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THE SAND BOX AND COME 'ER!" Nikki called. Aki stopped throwing up sand and looked over. She blinked a couple times and then threw her hands up, wailing like a little kid and bawling her eyes out, slamming her fists hard into the sand.  
  
"NO! AKI WANT DADDY! AKI WANT DADDY NOW!" She bawled. Everyone turned around and looked at Piccolo, whom had his arms crossed. He looked around at all their faces and then backed away.  
  
"No! I will not be her 'daddy'! NO!"  
  
  
  
A long and intensely exhausting 2 hours 34 minutes and 29.4 seconds later…  
  
  
  
"Oh I love you daddy!" Aki hugged Piccolo's leg and squished her cheek against his leg deforming her face. Piccolo had his arms crossed, a scowl on his face, and his lips curled into disgust.  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this…" He growled. Everyone slapped their hands together in achievement and slumped on the ground. Aki was sitting there on Piccolo's leg purring and humming, Piccolo was staring at a fire escape…which he must have been day dreaming climbing down off of…and the rest of them were back to back on the ground exhausted. What was going to happen next pray-tell? Do you really want to know? Nah…come on, do you really?…….REALLY? Are you sure? Are you really really sure? Are you really really really really really sure? Are you really really really really— *Gets slapped over the head by an oncoming pedestrian* OW! Ok ok, I'll tell you!  
  
Aki had made her way up to Piccolo's neck. She was purring and humming, and then purring some more. What an odd yet unique way to get Piccolo huh? Delta stood up and sighed.  
  
"What do we do now?" She asked. Everyone looked at each other. Nikki sighed.  
  
"Nothing I guess." Kittioto said. Delta sighed and sat back down. Nikki jumped up and put her hands on her hips, turning to face the group with a face full of honor.  
  
"What are we here? A bunch of old southerners with TV's that have no antennae and you need to wrap yourself in foil and stand by it just to get reception to watch DBZ? Are you just going to let yourselves be provoked into nothing? Are you going to let yourselves lose the battle for Piccolo to AKI? I think not!" Suddenly, an American flag appeared behind Nikki and she was suddenly in a military hierarchy suit.  
  
"For I tell you this…we are here to win the battle for Piccolo's long lasting affection…we are here to serve all Piccolo fans around the world the righteousness and fullness of his love! Of his life! Of his war! For I propose this, I say we get up and go out there and get Piccolo! Are you with me?!" She said patriotically. They all looked at each other and then back at Nikki.  
  
"Can we have some lunch first?" DD asked. Nikki fell over. Kittioto laughed.  
  
"Oh, and what's with the flag and outfit?" Nikki looked down at her outfit.  
  
"Oh, this was my grandfathers…and the flag…mine." Nikki tore down the flag and then ripped off the military suit (with her other clothes underneath)  
  
"I didn't have any point in using them, it was all for the affect." Nikki said and then threw the flag over the flag post and the suit on the table. Nikki placed her hands on her hips again and looked over at Aki. She was rubbing up against Piccolo like a cat and barking like a dog. Piccolo was trying to nudge her away, but his efforts were in vain, because she kept running back on all fours. Nikki headed over to Piccolo and pulled at Aki's shirt, trying to pull her away.  
  
"Don't worry Piccolo…I got her!" Piccolo watched Nikki in disbelief, and so did everyone else, especially Aki.  
  
"Nikki! What are you doing?" Aki cried out, flinging her arms this way and that. Nikki pulled Aki to the garage and put her in a trashcan.  
  
"Hey! NI—" Aki suddenly became silent. Nikki listened for a moment. She jumped at the sudden roar of anger.  
  
"I can't believe this! I can't believe that someone would actually throw away this perfectly good tuna sandwich!" Aki cried out from the trashcan and then Nikki heard the crunching of food being eaten. Nikki cringed and ran away, ready to barf. Piccolo stood near the edge of the yard, looking like he was ready to run. Nikki made her way quickly and swiftly up to Piccolo.  
  
"Sorry about that Piccolo…Aki has this odd addiction for you…and I'm not saying that I don't have some kind of odd addiction for you…but really, Aki is just a lint eating mongoose who likes to lick and drool on you, not to mention rub up against you and purr…but really, the worst I could do is make a naked picture of you." Nikki said. Piccolo sweat dropped, his stance slightly turned to the side, his massive arms crossed over his wide chest, his tall muscular body made it a little intimidating to look at, and his face was blank and full of confusion, with his eyes big and inquisitive.  
  
"So I was wondering…why exactly are you sticking around? Since now you know what Aki, or any of us for the matter, are really capable of? " Nikki asked. Piccolo was silent for a moment, as if he were thinking.  
  
"I don't know." He said. Nikki eyed Piccolo for a minute. He became tense and looked away. Nikki sighed. The winds were blowing nicely now, the warmth of the sun beat down around the earth, and the nearby pond was sparkling and rippling. The trees cast shade and sunlight flickered and shifted underneath the trees where it did get through the leaves. It was summer time…and it was hot. The rest of the crew looked hot and their faces glistened with perspiration. Nikki stepped slowly backwards away from Piccolo and then ran back to the group.  
  
"Ok you guys! Lets go get some lunch…and something to drink…I've got lemonade!" Everyone nodded in agreement and pushed each other out of the way to get into the air-conditioned house. As soon as everyone was inside Nikki was the one left with doing all the cooking, Kittioto, Delta, and DD were slumped in the chairs, hot and slightly sweaty. As soon as lunch was done they all inhaled the hotdogs and potato chips and pickles, and gulped down the cold lemonade. Delta, DD, and Kittioto were nice enough to clean up, but they hadn't thanked Nikki for the lunch, typical Piccolo fans…always like Piccolo…(j/k, yall, it wasn't a dis.) They all made their way to the living room and slumped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Nikki looked outside at Piccolo. He looked troubled, and Aki was still in the trashcan. Kittioto came up next to Nikki and looked out the window.  
  
"Is it just me, or does Piccolo look a little tense and worried about something?" She asked. As soon as she said that, the rest of the crew came over and peeked out the window over their shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, he kind of does…maybe we should go and cheer him up." Delta offered. They all thought for a minute and then shrugged.  
  
"I guess it couldn't really hurt anything right? I mean, Piccolo would probably want someone to know what was bothering him." Kittioto pointed out. Nikki nodded.  
  
"Yeah, good idea." They all leapt off the couch and made their way outside. With Nikki in the lead they all made their way over to Piccolo, stopping merely inches in front of him. Piccolo looked down at them, looking at each of their faces. After a few moments of silence his lips rose into a snarl. Suddenly he threw up his arms and roared out an angry cry.  
  
"I will not be one of yours' 'daddy' if that's what you want!" He roared. Kittioto shook her head.  
  
"No, that's not what were here for." She said. He looked at their faces again.  
  
"I won't make mud pies with you!" He roared. Delta shook her head.  
  
"That's not what we want either." She said. He stood stunned. Then suddenly a grimace crossed his face.  
  
"Oh no…no no no no no! I will not play 'doll house' with you!" He cried, backing away. DD shook her head.  
  
"No Piccolo! We wanted to know what was wrong!" She exclaimed. Piccolo stopped backing up and studied their faces. He relaxed and crossed his arms.  
  
"That's non of your concern." He said rapidly. Nikki gave him pleading puppy eyes, along with Kittioto and DD.  
  
"Please Piccolo? We really want to help…that is, if we can." Nikki said. Piccolo narrowed his eyes.  
  
"No." He said bluntly. They looked at each other.  
  
"But why not?" Delta asked. Piccolo growled.  
  
"Because I said no!" He snapped. They all jumped back.  
  
"Please Piccolo…? Please?" Nikki asked innocently, her eyes pleading again. Piccolo stared down at Nikki and snarled.  
  
"I SAID NO NOW STOP ASKING ME!" He roared. Nikki sighed.  
  
  
  
WHAT WAS GOING TO GET PICCOLO TO TALK?  
  
  
  
*The next chapter is coming soon, so just be patient. I wrote this all in about a half hour! No, I am serious; I type 101 words a minute…so yeah. Sorry I had to cut this sort of short because of the lack of time I have before I have to practice for the talent show being held at my school tomorrow, which is Friday may 10th just incase I get this up pretty late…oh dear, I'm in it, I'm reading poetry too…oh dear…I'll post the poetry I read at the talent show later when I upload it! It's actually pretty good! 84 people tried out for the talent show, and only 10 acts were picked, I WAS ONE OF THEM! Yippy! And the first prize winner gets 250 BIG GREEN DOLLARS! WISH ME LUCK! WELL THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOON AND IF YOU WANT TO BE IN IT YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! SEE YA SOON WITH THE ANSWER FROM PICCOLO…what was really bothering him? And why…COMING SOON!* 


	4. Choo Choo!

*A/N: DANGER! DANGER! Incoming Chapter! This is not a test, I repeat, this is not a test! All units report to FF.net! I repeat, all units report to FF.net and read chapter 4 for "Bribe for Piccolo!" If you did not understand any of this alert, please contact your local Nikki I LOVE PICCOLO for directions…oh yeah, and sorry it took me so long to put this up, I was so busy with my other stories…*  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"If you don't tell us what's wrong I'm going to scream and cry and scream and cry and then SCREAM SOME MORE!" Nikki yelled, her hands clutched in fists. Piccolo sweat dropped and turned away.  
  
"NO! It is none of you concern…now leave me alone!" He growled. Nikki fell back on her butt and started to scream. Everyone jumped at the noise and leaped away from Nikki. Piccolo whirled around and glared down at Nikki, who was screaming her bloody head off. Piccolo covered his ears with his hands and grimaced with the show of pain on his face. Nikki took a big breath and made a piercing effort of a scream. Piccolo reared in pain and grabbed Nikki by the collar, lifting her up to his face, nose to nose. He growled.  
  
"If you don't SHUT UP I will beat you within an inch of your life!" He bellowed angrily, his fangs were bore and his face twitched with rage. Nikki gazed into his eyes with slight fear. Piccolo relaxed momentarily and looked back at her. He sighed and dropped her back on her butt. He crossed his arm and turned away.  
  
"If you really want to know what's wrong with me, then I'll tell you… I hate being around here with a bunch of girls who act like rabid dogs…the fact that you all throw yourselves on me is not only annoying but nerve- wracking." He said. Nikki didn't attempt to stand up, and everyone else stood around, looking at the ground. Nikki crossed her legs Indian-style and looked away.  
  
"Well then Piccolo…if you're so into hating us then why don't you just leave…?" Nikki hissed angrily. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Nikki! You don't mean that do you?!" Kitt gasped.  
  
"Yeah Nik, come on, don't lead him on!" DD said, Delta nodded, and everyone heard pounding coming from the trashcan Aki was in. Piccolo looked back down at Nikki, but she ignored his stare.  
  
"I'm not leaving." Everyone looked up at Piccolo, including Nikki.  
  
"Huh?" Kittioto and DD said at the same time.  
  
"You're not leaving?" Delta asked. Piccolo nodded.  
  
"You heard me…" He said flatly. Nikki 'humph'ed and crossed her arms stubbornly.  
  
"Why not Piccolo? If we're such a 'burden' and just a bunch of girls who act like 'rabid dogs' then why not leave? HUH? Why not make us miserable?" She said slightly sarcastically, and very bluntly. Piccolo looked down at her.  
  
"Whatever…" He said and turned away. Kittioto ran over to Nikki and pulled her off her butt.  
  
"Hey!" Nikki protested by Kitt and the rest of them dragged her over to the side of the house.  
  
"Nikki! What are you doing over there?" Kitt asked.  
  
"Yeah, what was that all about?" DD said. Nikki turned away.  
  
"I don't care anymore…Piccolo may be soft-hearted, but he sure doesn't act like it…and to keep it between you and me…I don't want to deal with him at the moment." Nikki crossed her arms and threw her head to the side stubbornly. Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"But what about that patriotic speech you gave?" Kittioto said, pointing back at the trashcan, "you said we weren't going to let her win!" Kitt added. Nikki laughed.  
  
"The thing is, only ONE of us will win, and even that is if-y! Piccolo might brush us ALL off and go away! But if he does pick one of us, it certainly won't be me…he hates me! And the whole Aki thing, yeah, she's crazy, but she has a better chance with Piccolo than me!" Everyone fell silent.  
  
"I DO!?" Aki yelled from inside the trashcan, which was muffled.  
  
"Yeah, you do!" Nikki yelled back.  
  
"Alright!" They heard Aki yell and then a thump on the side of the trashcan, "OWIE!" She cried. Everyone laughed.  
  
"But I don't get it Nikki…how did you go from being 'oh boy! Piccolo! He's here! I wanna get with him!' to 'oh boy…Piccolo…I don't want to deal with him 'cuse he makes bad lines at me!'?" Delta asked. Nikki sighed.  
  
"It's hard to explain, OK?" She turned and walked away. Everyone watched her for a moment.  
  
"Poor Nikki…what do we do now?" Kittioto asked.  
  
"EAT!" Aki cried. They all looked over at the trashcan and then kicked it over.  
  
"AHHH!" Aki screamed as it fell over. She tumbled out of the trashcan, covered in banana peels and trash.  
  
"EW." Everyone held they're noses.  
  
"Ak-hhi, Yrou Sthhink!" Kittioto said through her held nose. Aki sniffed herself.  
  
"I do not! I smell just fine…All De Natri-el if you ask me!" She said. Everyone fell over. Aki looked around.  
  
"Where's Nikki?" She asked, peeling off an old brownie and sticking it in her mouth. Everyone gasped and started to gag. Delta and DD ran away holding their mouths and Kittioto turned away. Aki looked up, eating the brownie…or, at least I think it was a brownie.  
  
"What? Why are you running?" She asked. She shrugged and then stuck another piece of something in her mouth. They all ran inside away from Aki, gagging uncontrollably. They plopped on the couch and looked outside at where Piccolo was standing, seeing Nikki approaching him. They all sat there wondering what she was doing.  
  
"What do you think she's going to do?" DD whispered. Kittioto leaned over.  
  
"Probably talk to him." She whispered back. Delta stuck her head in.  
  
"Why are we whispering?" She whispered. They both shrugged.  
  
"Shhh…I wanna see this." They all sat there and watched as Nikki talked with a lot of hand motions, and Piccolo was pretty attentive and didn't get any sweat-drops or any disgusted or worried faces. Finally Nikki stopped and dropped her hands at her sides. They saw Piccolo un-cross his arms and put his hand on her shoulder. His mouth moved slightly and then he became serious again. Nikki nodded and walked away. They all leaned back.  
  
"What do you think she said?" Kittioto asked. DD laughed.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" She replied. Kittioto shrugged.  
  
"Whatever she said he seemed to be pretty gentle with her this time." She said. Everyone agreed. They all turned around and sat hard back on the couch.  
  
"So…"  
  
"Uh huh…"  
  
"Well…"  
  
What to do…what to do…Suddenly the door flew open and Nikki burst in laughing and running around with her hands in the air. Everyone sweat- dropped and watched Nikki. Suddenly she fell in a beanbag chair in the corner and wiped her mouth.  
  
"Yeah? What's got you so excited?" DD asked. Nikki grinned.  
  
"You'll never guess what happened…" Her lips rose and seemed to go from ear to ear. They all looked at each other skeptically with worry.  
  
"What?" They asked slowly. Nikki grinned even bigger, as if it were possible.  
  
"I…" they all leaned in to listen since Nikki started to whisper, "went…" Nikki sat back, smiling with her pearly white teeth. They all quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Come on Nik! Give us the details! What happened?" DD said eagerly.  
  
"Yeah yeah! What happened?" Delta and Kittioto said at the same time. Nikki dropped her grin and squinted.  
  
"I explained everything to Piccolo, all that we were doing to get him to go with one of us, and I apologized for everything that happened that was some slight set-backs, and that he was really actually doing nothing to help the situation…and…I asked if he would pick me to be the winner…and he agreed…." Nikki grinned even bigger than before, squealing. Everyone fell off the couch.  
  
"WHAT! NO FAIR!" Aki screamed. They all looked over at Aki, her lower lip quivering. Kittioto jumped up.  
  
"Yeah! How did you get him to do it?!" She demanded. Nikki fell back against the wall. DD and Delta jumped up.  
  
"I thought this was going to be fair Nikki!" DD exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Delta agreed. Nikki sunk into the beanbag chair. Everyone glared at her with death stares.  
  
Uh-oh…looks like the war was really on now….  
  
  
  
*OH NO! Did Nikki (I) just make some mutual enemies or will she (I) give up Piccolo to someone else? Will he pick someone else? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!? CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON! (ahem, hey, what do you think?)* 


	5. I beg you! DONT HATE ME!

*A/N: am I turning out to do what a lot of the other authors do? Not write for a very long time on the stories that everyone loves and leave their readers to sit in suspense? THE HORROR! WELL NO MORE! From now on, I vow to keep writing for all of you! *looks around uneasily* starting tomorrow.ok ok, fine, you win. LETS GET IT ON! Here's chapter 5 for Bribe for Piccolo!*  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"I can't believe this! I cannot believe this! She got Piccolo! BUT HOW? HOOOOOOOW?" DD complained while the rest of them left Nikki alone in the living room to wonder. "Now now, lets not get out of hand here, it is her story after all.I mean, did you really think we.would.win." Kittioto stopped and they all looked at each other. "NOT FAIR! It is her story! So why would she just automatically take Piccolo!?!?!?" Delta complained too. Aki ran out holding something really big and squishy. "HEY YOU GUYS!" She yelled. They all moaned pathetically and turned away. Aki laughed and stopped. "Look! We can use this on Nikki!" Aki said. They all quirked an eyebrow and looked back. Aki waved around something long and squishy looking. DD gasped. "What in the world is that?!" She asked. Kitt shook her head. "It isn't what I think it is; is it.?" She asked, eyeing it. Aki laughed. "It's my little friend! I found it in the couch! We can beat Nikki over the head with it!" She looked at the squishy blue thing and started to pet it, "isn't that right Billy, yeah.you're a good squishy long thing! Good boy!" She pet it some more. They all shook their heads. Kitt put her hands on her hips. "We can't beat her over-" Suddenly Kitt stopped. They all looked at her. "What's wrong?" DD asked. Kittioto suddenly snapped her fingers. "I got a plan! I know how to get Piccolo back!" She said. They all looked at each other and then back at Kitt. "How? Nikki won him.whether it was fair or not." Delta said. DD nodded. Kittioto laughed. "Hahaha! That's what YOU think! All we have to do is make Nikki look bad! Make her look like she's a bad choice!" She said. They all gasped. "But Kitt! That's so mean! I didn't think you could think of something so horrible. Yet so amazingly brilliant!" DD said. Delta nodded. "Isn't that just a little bit cruel?" She asked. Kitt and DD looked at each other. "Well, yes.it's cruel alright, but I think its just might be our only chance." Kitt said. DD nodded. Aki suddenly started laughing. "What's so funny Aki?" Kitt asked. Aki held her stomach and chocked back more laughter while trying to speak. "Yeah, and we're all in on this! Don't you get it, even if we do get Piccolo away from Nikki, only one of us will have him! And then the war would start ALL over again!" She said, this time letting out small giggles. They all looked at each other. "She's right." DD said. "But." Delta trailed off. Kitt stuck out her lower lip and pouted. "It's just not fair though! I mean.Aki has a point.but.Aww nuts! This is the worst!" Kitt crossed her arms harshly and pouted even more. They all looked back at the house where they knew Nikki was at, probably wondering why her friends had turned against her so easily.(rivalry between friends is just so awful! Especially when it comes to Piccolo!) "Well, there's only one thing to do." DD said and looked at Delta. "Accept it." Delta finished for DD. They all shuffled their way back into the house again, their heads dropped mournfully and their eyes shady. Nikki looked up from the spot in the beanbag chair and sighed. She stood up and made her way over to the others. "Look you guys I-" "Nikki, before you go any further, I just want you to know something.I mean, WE want you to know something." Kitt interrupted and turned to the others, who gave a small nod as if to say 'go on.' Kitt sighed and turned back to Nikki, "we accept that you won Piccolo, it was fair and square, even though you did talk to him and all.so." Suddenly Nikki burst out laughing. Kitt jumped from the sudden change in emotion and they all stared wide-eyed at Nikki. Nikki fell back in the beanbag chair and howled. She wiped her teary eyes and giggled. "I can't believe you guys! BUWAHAHAHA! You really fell for it! You really REALLY fell for it! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They all looked around confused. "Fell.for.what.?" DD asked. Nikki stood back up and wiped her eyes again. "Piccolo didn't agree to go with me, he agreed to stay as long as we behaved ourselves! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Suddenly Nikki stopped, everyone crossed their arms and started to tap their feet, with death stares. Nikki swallowed hard and backed up, with her hands in front of her as if to protect herself from an attack. "Hey hey hey, don't take it so personally.I thought you guys would think it was funny.heh.heh." Nikki's lip raised and started to twitch nervously, 'heeeeeeeeeh." They all started to make their way slowly toward her. "NOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOO! YOU GUYS!" They all laughed like mad scientists and grabbed Nikki. "HEY! HEEEEEEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" She cried. They all pulled the twisting, kicking, and howling Nikki out of the house. "This should work!" Kitt said. "WHAT SHOULD WORK!" Nikki cried. They all heaved Nikki up and stuffed her into a trashcan and then quickly closed the lid tightly. Nikki started to bang on the sides. "Lemme out! LEMME OUT!" They heard her muffled screams. They all smacked their hands together in achievement. "That was cruel." Delta said. Kitt laughed. "Yeah, but at least we taught her a lesson, we won't keep her in there." She said. They all walked away from the trashcan. Suddenly the banging and screaming stopped. They looked at each other confused and turned to look at the trashcan. To their surprise there was Piccolo helping Nikki out of the trashcan. They all gasped. "P-P-Piccolo? What's he doing? Is he helping her?" Kitt stammered. DD nodded. "Yeah.I guess.guess they made friends.." She said. Nikki smiled up at Piccolo who let go and turned away as soon as Nikki was out of the trashcan (which was clean because it wasn't the same as the one that Aki was stuffed into earlier.) They all sighed. "Wow.who would have guessed." Delta said. Suddenly they heard a loud rumble. They all turned to look at the house. Aki gasped. "Look!" She said and pointed at the windows. The windows were glowing, which meant there must have been a lot of light coming from the inside.and the rumbling grew louder and louder with every minute. They all backed away from the house and stayed close to Piccolo, horrified at what might be inside. Suddenly the rumbling stopped and the light faded away. "What in God's name was that?" Nikki whispered. They all jumped when the door suddenly flew open. Steam rolled out from the doorway; then a foot became visible from under the steam, and another foot emerged from the doorway. They all backed up. Piccolo stepped in front of them all with his teeth bared and his hands stretched out at his sides as if to put a barrier between the group and the.house thing. A hand curled around the doorframe, a familiar looking hand. Piccolo slightly relaxed. Then suddenly the figure stepped out. It was Teenage Gohan! Nikki gasped. "Wow! Gohan!" She cried. Gohan looked over at the group confused. "Oh.uh, how did I get here?" He asked. Gohan looked back when another figure stepped out of the doorway. Kitt fell over. "Mirai Trunks!" She laughed. Trunks looked around, looking back into the house, at the group, at the trees, and then back again. His eyes grew big in confusion and his lips curled into a frown. "Where are we?" He asked. Gohan looked up and finally noticed Piccolo standing in front of the 'girls'. Gohan's face dropped in confusion. "Piccolo? What're you doing here?" Gohan asked, eyeing the group. Piccolo crossed his arms and grunted. "It's a long story Gohan." He said. Trunks leaned against the house and crossed his arms. "Well I guess our stories a long one too." He gawked. Nikki sighed. "This is weird, how did you guys get here? I mean.it's kinda strange the way you, well, made an 'entrance'." Nikki said. Gohan laughed. "We were.well, I don't know about Trunks, but I was at school when all of a sudden I felt really sick and so I left the room, but as soon as I got out I was.well, here instead of the bathroom." He said. Trunks nodded. "Mines kind of like that, I felt really sick too, nauseas, so I went to the bathroom, but before I could make it there, I was here." He said. Piccolo smiled slightly. "My stories just a little different than that." He said slyly. They all eyed him. "Like? How did you get here then?" Kitt asked. Piccolo smirked. "Yeah! Tell us Piccolo!" DD said. Piccolo crossed his arms and bowed his head, closing his eyes. Nikki raised an eyebrow. "So you're not going to tell us?" She asked. Piccolo smiled without moving his head or opening his eyes. "Sure kid, I'll tell you." He said. Nikki looked around a moment. "Then.? Go on Piccolo, tell us!" Delta said. Piccolo's smile faded and he opened his eyes. "I'll tell you.but you have to do something for me first."  
  
  
  
  
  
*GREAT! We have to do something for him first?! What could he possibly want us to do?! Well, CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON!* 


	6. HiMy names Boband im a builder

*Ok well, Catgirl, I would put you in, but like Kittioto's story its getting quite crowded, so I'll do an RP before I start this chapter, sound good? And for the rest of you who asked, in upcoming chapters I'll do the same thing too for you ok, well thankies for showing so much enthusiasm for my story!*  
  
Nikki: I don't know where to begin…I mean come on…  
Vegeta: what are you rambling on about?  
Nikki: Oh you be quiet!  
Catgirl: Oh uh   
Nikki: hmm? *looks at catgirl* is something wrong?  
Catgirl: I thought there was supposed to be more piccolo here?  
Nikki: well, this is mainly about Piccolo so I'm pretty sure he's in here.  
Catgirl: well…where is he?  
M.Trunks: running for his life.  
Nikki: yeah, that's it!  
Piccolo: *running*  
Nikki: *sweatdrop*  
Catgirl: *face falters with a sweatdrop* well if he's running, how can he be in here?  
Nikki: easy, we just reel him back like so….*takes out digital fishing rod* *presses button* and VOILA!  
Piccolo: NOOO! *clawing at ground*  
M.Trunks: I doubt this could get any weirder  
Vegeta: oh trust me, it could  
M.Trunks: I was scared of that  
Catgirl: wow! LET ME TRY THAT! *presses a bunch of buttons*  
Nikki: uh oh….  
Catgirl: oh, wow, what did I do?  
Piccolo: WAAAAAAAAAA! *being spun in mid air doing figure eights and curtseys*  
Nikki: you kinda…did that….  
Catgirl: ….oops….  
Vegeta: Baka girl….  
M.Trunks: I think Piccolo's gonna spew….  
Nikki: HOW DO I STOP IT!  
Catgirl: HERE IT COMES!  
Piccolo: *holding mouth*  
Nikki: *throws down remote and stomps on it*  
Piccolo: *stops and hits ground*  
Catgirl: PHEW!  
Nikki: ok…no more controls for you….  
Piccolo: *groans*  
  
  
  
  
*I/A/N: I/A/N=Insignificant author note….thank you.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
  
Piccolo's eyes grew deeply agitated, and a grin curled upon his lips. Nikki raised an eyebrow.  
"Piccolo? This thing you want us to do isn't going to be something were going to regret is it?" Nikki asked. Piccolo's grin grew even bigger. Trunks backed away slightly, still closely watching DD.  
"She won't…hurt me…will she?" He asked, cowering against the wall. DD was drooling at the mouth as she leaned closer to Trunks. Trunks' eyes twitched.   
"I'm so glad you're here Trunks…heh heh…I've been so bored…and um…you know, all of that Piccolo stuff…it can make a girl pretty weary…and so I was wondering if, uh, you could do me a favor?" DD asked Trunks, shuffling her foot and twittling with her hair. Trunks was reluctant to ask what the favor would be but got something out.  
"Uh, er, hm, well, I uh, don't, well…I suppose…" He answered. Suddenly DD jumped into his arms.  
"Oh yes! Thank you so much! I needed a place to sleep! And I found the perfect spot…" DD curled up in his arms. Trunks just stood there, dumbfounded, and starring out at nothing with his eye twitching. Gohan turned around and watched Trunks and DD.  
"One of you won't do that to me…will you?" He asked, eyeing them all. They all looked at each other.  
"Naaaaaaah." They all said. Gohan let out a "phew" sound and his shoulders fell, which meant he relaxed. Nikki turned around to face Piccolo again. Piccolo had a mischievous smile on his face with his eyes that shown with mischief as well. Nikki shook her head.  
"Piccolo Piccolo Piccolo Piccolo…what ever shall we do with you…?" Nikki shook her head some more. Piccolo crossed his arms.  
"I want you all to—" Piccolo started but suddenly a huge "BANG!!!" sounded out of nowhere and everyone jumped.  
"HIT THE GROUND PEOPLE!" Kittioto yelled and they all, well, fell down on the ground and covered their heads as debris and such feel all over them. As soon as it was all over they all looked up, and then saw Bulma and Mr. Briefs come running. Kittioto, DD, and Nikki all got up, but Delta and Aki were still on the ground. Nikki wiped herself clean of dirt along with the others. Delta finally got up but Aki was still on the ground. Bulma stopped in front of them and huffed and puffed huge breaths. Mr. Briefs stopped and put a hand on his hip and slowly ran his fingers down his mustache. Bulma stood back up.  
"Hey, is anyone hurt?" She asked. They all looked around and shook their heads.  
"Oh good…sorry about that…another experiment gone wrong…" She was covered in soot, and her hair was a total mess. Nikki looked at Kittioto and quirked an eyebrow. Kitt shrugged. Nikki shook her head.  
"Uh, what experiment exactly?" DD asked. Bulma looked at DD.   
"Oh well, it's was an experiment for making bio-genetically altered…well, Asexual Animals…such as…Nameks, and ameba's and stuff." She said. Piccolo's mouth dropped open.  
"Yeah well, its not working so far." Bulma said, and looked down at herself.   
"Wait wait wait…what do you mean 'Bio-genetically altered Asexual Animals like Nameks'?" Nikki asked. Bulma bit her lower lip.  
"Oh its um…well its where…we make Asexual Animals…accept they're not Asexual anymore…they have genders…and um, the right….'body parts' for reproduction…we had DNA from Piccolo, so we experimented with Nameks first." She said sort of quietly so that Piccolo wouldn't go berserk. But boy, that didn't work.  
"YOU WHAT!? HOW DID YOU GET MY DNA!!?" He cried. Bulma scratched her head.  
"Well uh, we had a blood sample that just happened to have DNA in it…" She said.  
"YOU HAVE A SAMPLE OF MY BLOOD?!!" Piccolo yelled again. DD, Kittioto, Aki, Delta, Nikki, Trunks, and Gohan all backed away from Piccolo and Bulma.  
"Uh, I think he's gonna blow…" Trunks said. DD suddenly grabbed onto Trunks and hid behind him.  
"Yeah well, your strong…you can keep me safe!" She said, Trunks got a huge sweat drop and pushed DD back.  
"Uh no…you'll be fine…" He stammered and backed away. DD frowned. Gohan laughed.  
"Boy is Bulma gonna get it! Well…" Gohan scratched his head "Piccolo won't hurt her, but I don't think it's a good idea to let him go too far…or her for that matter…" Gohan turned to the others. Nikki suddenly got a huge sweat drop and her eyes went real big.  
"WAIT A MINUTE! How did Bulma and Mr. Brinks get here too? And if they're here……that means that……" Nikki looked back at Trunks. Trunks slapped his forehead.  
"My father's here too…" He finished. They all fell over.   
"Its like a whole DBZ Party!……well, minus the party part…." Nikki said. Suddenly they caught a glimpse of something wiz past them.  
"How much you wanna bet that was Vegeta." Delta said. DD laughed.  
"I won't bet, I know it was!" She said and pointed to the top of a tree. They all looked up to where she was pointing. Well low and behold there stood Vegeta, balancing at the top of a tree with a scowl on his face. Vegeta started to laugh manically. They all looked at each other.  
"You fools, I'm going to---" suddenly Vegeta lost his balance at the top of the tree and went banging down it.   
"OH! OW! …CRUMMY!…OUCH!….BRANCH!….YOW!!!!!" Finally Vegeta fell out of the tree and hit the ground. Everyone had a huge sweatdrop on their heads by this time. Vegeta suddenly jumped to his feet.  
"YOU ALL ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" He yelled.  
"Technically dad, you were the one who made yourself fall out of the tree…" M.Trunks said. Vegeta became enraged.  
"Are you saying IM CLUMSY!" He roared.  
"Uh well…yeah…" Trunks answered.  
Vegeta got a twitch in his eye. Suddenly Bulma spoke up.  
"Hey now, no need to fight now! Ok, if you all will follow me back to the lab I'd appreciate it! SO DON'T FIGHT YOU HEAR ME!" Bulma screamed. They all went attentive.  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"Sure thing Bulma."  
"Kee Doke!"  
"Do we get free muffins?"  
"Do you have any video games there?"  
"….I think I wet my pants…"  
Bulma shook her head and marched off…the rest of the crew following like loyal little puppies behind her, including Piccolo and Vegeta. No one spoke; they were all as silent as mice.  
The minute they all got back to the lab Bulma made her way down the stairs. Nikki stopped at the top of the stairs.  
"MY TURN!" She went to step down but then suddenly Aki came running.  
"NO! MY TURN!" She started to go down the stairs. Nikki grabbed her arm.  
  
"My TURN!"  
"No I get to go down the STEPS!"  
"YOU CAN'T!"  
"CAN TOO!"  
"CAN NOT!"  
"CAN TOO!"  
"CAN NOT!"  
Nikki and Aki started to slap at each other's hands. Everyone else looked on. Vegeta suddenly pushed through the group.   
"Well if you are going to fight about it then do it when I'm down there!" He said and started down the stairs. Suddenly Aki and Nikki jumped on him, sending them all sprawling down the stairs.  
  
  
"AH THAT'S MY FOOT!"  
"STUPID HUMANS!"  
"AH! STEP! Owowowowowow!"  
  
Nikki landed first, then Aki followed by Vegeta on top of her. They all groaned. Kitt, DD, Delta, Trunks, Piccolo and Gohan all ran down the steps.  
"Hey! Are you all OK?" Kitt asked. Nikki groaned.  
"Yeah…sure…fine and dandy…" She replied, putting up her hand, which was the only exposed part of her body. Vegeta stood up and brushed himself off, then Aki got up, picking the lint off of her clothes and sticking it in her mouth. Nikki finally got up, falling into walls and acting like she had just been hit by a car. Suddenly they all looked up at the same time, gawking at something. Piccolo took a step closer to what was in front of them.  
"What on Earth is THAT THING?" He yelled. Bulma turned around.  
"Welcome all…feast your eyes on the one and only…Asexual Altering Machine!"  
  
  
*Well, that's what I have so far…sorry its so short…but you know, I kinda don't have the vibes I usually have…*cries* oh well, ill get it back! OK THEN! I'll get the 7th chapter out as fast as I can, but I make no guarantees so poo! ILL CATCH YALL LATER!* 


	7. chap 7

*MMM, actually, most of the stuff I wrote last time really didn't even cross my mind that it was similar to your story Kitt, wow..that's funny! ANYWHO, hope you like this chapter, so enjoy!*  
  
  
  
Bribe For Piccolo Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"GAH!" Piccolo gasped, "THAT'S THE ASEXUAL ALTERING MACHINE!" he cried out. Bulma nodded. "Yes yes, it is." Suddenly it started to steam and a bunch of green liquid started to pour out through this tube on the side of the capsule looking tank, with a single bolted window on the front. Nikki gasped. "HOLY MOTHER OF RUSSIANS! THERES SOMETHING IN THERE!" She gasped. They all suddenly latched onto each other.well, almost all of them. Piccolo looked on horrified. Bulma was tapping away at some computer, and Mr. Briefs was checking the temperature of the pod. Suddenly everything grew quiet. Everyone blinked. "It stopped." DD said. Delta nodded. Bulma looked at the pod. "Any minute now!" She said. Everyone looked closer. Mr. Briefs stepped back. Suddenly the door popped open slightly, green ooze pouring out from the bottom. "EEK!" Gohan shrieked and jumped into Trunks' arms. Trunks dropped Gohan. "Do you mind!" he scolded. Gohan blushed. Kittioto backed away from the ooze. "What the heck is all this green goo?" She asked. Bulma shrugged. "Just excess stuff from the pod I guess." She said and turned to it. Suddenly the pod door completely opened and a face appeared behind the green haze, it was.a Namek! He looked sort of like Piccolo, but sharper facial features and a little longer antenna. The Namek opened its eyes with a jolt. Everyone screamed and jumped back. Nikki's scream echoed and she fell over. The Namek stepped out of the pod, already fully dressed in a hazy blue gi and green sash. Only one thing was different about him.he had sexual organs. Bulma stepped back in awe and clapped her hands together. "Here's the first one!" She clapped. Everyone looked at her. "The FIRST ONE?" Piccolo gasped. Bulma giggled. "Oh yeah there's three of them!" She replied. Piccolo fell over. Suddenly two more similar looking Nameks stepped out of the pod, making their way on either side of the first Namek, the one on the left looked almost exactly like Piccolo, accept he, if possible, was a bit more muscular, he wore a yellow gi with an orange sash, and the one on the right had really long antenna, his facial features were stern and vivid, his eyes deep black pits of nothing! He had on a black gi with a red sash. Everyone gawked at them. "S-s-so what are their names?" Kittioto asked. Bulma laughed. "Oh yes yes, this one." She points to the yellow gi orange sashed one, "is Guygo, and this one." Points to the hazy blue gi green sashed one, "is Farfuro, and this last guy." points to the black gi red sashed one, "Is Phyl." She said and smiled. Aki fell over. "That's original! I WANNA NAME THE NEXT ONE!" She yelled. Everyone screamed 'NO!' in horror. Suddenly Guygo shrieked. "NEW COMERS EEK LOOK LOOK PHYL NEW COMERS!" He yelled. Phyl shook his head. "Shut up you moron." He said bluntly crossing his arms. Kitt laughed. "Him and Vegeta should get along just fine." She shook her head. Farfuro gasped. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I do say my dear man, I am hungry.do you happen to have any tea and crumpets?" He asked.sophisticatedly. Everyone gasped. "They eat TOO?" Piccolo cried. Bulma laughed. "Oh yeah, forgot to mention that didn't I?" She shrugged. DD looked around at the four Nameks in the room. "I like the original better." She said. Nikki laughed. "GUYGO'S COOL!" She said, sitting down putting makeup all over his face as he giggles. Aki shrieks. "I WANNA HELP!" she says excitedly and runs over to Nikki, grabbing a lipstick and putting it awkwardly all over his face. Guygo giggles again. "Look Phyl I'm a pretty girl!" He bats his eyelashes. Phyl grunts. "More like a baka wanna-be." He says and turns away. Farfuro walks briskly over to a table of doughnuts. "Oh my its four o'clock! I'm almost late for tea time!" He says and pours a cup of tea and grabs a doughnut, sitting prissily in a chair crossing his legs. Everyone looks at Farfuro and then at each other. "Uh.." Vegeta gawks. Trunks, being squeezed to death by DD, says out of pure horror. "Help.me.*gasp*!" He says with little breath to spare. Everyone, still gawking at the three new Nameks, all accept for Nikki and Aki, whom seem to be having fun with Guygo and his makeup, shake their heads. "I cant believe you did this Bulma!" Vegeta yells. Gohan laughs. "I think its kind of funny!" He says. Bulma puts her hands on her hips. "I did it for the good of Namekians!" She said. "But I thought you hated Nameks." Kitt said. Bulma laughed. "WAIT! HOLD THE PHONE!" Nikki yells. Everyone stops. "If they have sex organs, where are the girl Nameks?" Nikki asks. Everyone looks at each other. "Uh.we don't have any." Bulma says meekly. Everyone blinks. "Then what was the point of having them sexually altered with genders if there's still only one gender?" Delta asks. Bulma shrugs. "Inter-breeding?" She suggests. Everyone screams and falls over. "You want HUMANS AND NAMEKS TO MATE?!" Piccolo yells. Bulma shrugs and laughs. "Well sure I mean what's the harm.?" She replies. Everyone grows silent. Phyl busts out laughing. "YOUR NUTS IF YOU THINK IM GOING TO MATE WITH A HUMAN BEING!" He yells. Everyone looks at Farfuro. Farfuro, his tea cup raised to his lips, sets it back down. "I would have to agree with Phyl, it's a little too.how do you say.FREAKY!" He agrees. Then everyone looks at Guygo, who's making a hat out of flowers. Guygo looks up and shrugs. "I have no problem with it!" He continues to make his hat. Phyl grunts. "Leave it to the moron to have no problem with inter-breeding." He says. Bulma laughs. "Then its settled.who gets Guygo?" She asks. *cricket* Guygo giggles. "Don't be SHY LADIES! IM A GOOD HOUSEKEEPER AND I LOVE TO PLAY WITH BARBIES!" Every girl in the room looks at each other and step back. Bulma slaps her forehead. "This might be a problem."  
  
*OK OK SO IT WASN'T LONG! BUT HEY CAN YA BLAME ME I DID IT EVEN IF I HAVE A REDICULOUS AMOUNT OF WRITERS BLOCK! IM DOING IT FOR YOU! So be satisfied with what you have now..* 


	8. chap 8

*Ok, so I have started on the next chapter and I feel so proud of myself because I am beating this writers block and writing even though I have no thrive to! BE PROUD! Ok, so this may be a short chapter it may be a long chapter or it may be a medium sized chapter all depending on whether or not I get sick of the songs I'm playing or they get sick of me! Oh and you might find some characters OOC for the effect and humor of the story! Hehe, ENJOY!*  
  
  
  
Bribe for Piccolo  
Chapter 8  
  
"I am NOT mating with…Guygo…" DD said. Kitt nodded quickly in agreement.  
"I'm fine with…well…Piccolo…of course…but even then Guygo isn't my type!" She also stated. Delta looked around.  
"I don't date Nameks who wear make-up…" She said. Bulma shook her head.  
"Then it's either Aki or Nikki." Aki and Nikki gasped.  
"IM TOO YOUNG TO GIVE UP MY VIRGINITY!" Aki protested. Nikki nodded.  
"I'm only 16 years old for god sakes woman! ABSTINENCE I BELIEVE IN ABSTINENCE!" She blurted. Bulma blinked.  
"Well someone's gotta do it…" She said. Everyone looked around. There were no more girls left…  
"If you all are done I'd like to leave now…" Phyl said curtly. Farfuro chuckled.  
"My my Phyl, a bit anxious are we…have some other affairs you must take care of?" Farfuro asked in his British wanna-be accent. Phyl snorted.  
"Affairs? You're kidding right? I just want to leave these pathetic humans to their," Suddenly voice gets shrilly like a little girls, "'Who's gonna make inter-breeding babies with Guygo'!," Then his voice goes serious again, "to themselves…" Guygo laughed.  
"You make it sound like its hard Phyl!" Suddenly everyone falls over anime like. Trunks and Vegeta blink at the same time. Suddenly they say at the same time,   
"I don't—" Vegeta flicks his head to Trunks, suddenly they say at the same time,  
"Stop that!"   
"I said stop!"   
"STOP!"   
"QUIT IT!"  
Suddenly Gohan and Piccolo slap their hands over each of their mouths. Vegeta and Trunks glare at the two. Piccolo snorts and steps back.  
"I don't like this! Not one bit, you make Nameks, with GENDERS of all things, but no female Nameks, and yet your wanting humans and Nameks to BREED together? Why is it that I find that to be…just a tad disturbing…" Piccolo grunted. Vegeta laughed.  
"Obnoxious really Bulma you've done something I really never thought you would…" He said.   
"Hey I think its kinda funny!" Gohan laughed. Trunks grimaced.  
"Of course you do Gohan, you have no objection to anything that has to do with Nameks…" He said under his breath. Gohan gasped.  
"What did you say!?" He growled. Trunks snorted.  
"What makes you think I said anything?" He grunted. Gohan gasps and slaps him.   
"OW!" Trunks shrieked. "Oh that's it!" Suddenly they both start slapping hands and squealing. Vegeta's mouth practically hits the floor.  
"I take back what I said…" He spat. DD jumps between the two.  
"Hey behave you two!" Suddenly she jumps into Trunks' arms. Trunks' face falters.  
"Hey, I never said *I* had to behave." She smiles and bats her eyelashes. Trunks rolls his eyes and drops DD.  
"OW!" she shrieks and rubs her butt. She glares up at Trunks. Trunks shrugs. All of a sudden a loud roar like an airplane fills the room. Everyone gasps and holds their ears.  
"WHAT IS THAT!" Kitt screams, but can't even be heard over the roar. Everyone looks up when they suddenly see the Asexual Altering Machine start to vibrate wildly.  
"ITS GONNA BLOW!!" Aki screams. Suddenly everyone was pushing and shoving to get to the stairs.  
"MOVE IT!"  
"LET ME OUT!"  
"JERKFACE!"  
"HEY THAT'S MY HAIR!"  
"I feel so violated…"  
"GUYGO IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF MY ANKLE RIGHT NOW…!"  
"WERE GONNA DIIIIIE!"  
"GAH WHOS TOUCHING ME!?!"  
"WERE DOOMED I TELL YA! DOOOOOMED!!!…hey is that a jelly doughnut?"  
  
They all finally push their way out of the building and a good distance away from Capsule Corps. Suddenly the loud roar stops and it seems as though the pure deafening silence had just cut like a knife.   
"What was that?" Nikki asks. Suddenly everyone looks around.   
"Uh oh…I don't think were in Kansas anymore todo…" Aki gawks. The scenery had all changed. They were all suddenly in a Jurassic looking period in time, the big unfamiliar trees and the small unfamiliar shrubbery was everywhere, the smell of the air was cleaner and fresher than they had ever smelt it. Guygo laughed.  
"Oh wow look a dinosaur!" He shrieks with excitement. Everyone turns their heads up to gaze at the humungous beast standing overtop of them, its fangs dripping with saliva.   
"He looks hungry…" Delta whispers.   
"I have a jelly doughnut…" Nikki says and holds out the doughnut.   
"I don't think he wants sweets right now Nikki…" Kitt says and then they all start backing away. Phyl shakes his head pitifully.  
"You've all gone mad, you do know that you have seven people here who can blow that dinosaur to oblivion…" He says with his eyes closed and calm. Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Guygo, Piccolo and Farfuro all look at each other.  
"Oh yeaaaaah…" Gohan chuckles. Suddenly Vegeta steps out of the crowd and puts out his hand.  
"Will you stop staling and kill it already…sheesh…" He mutters under his breath and then a beam of ki energy glows in his palm.  
"WAIT VEGETA!" Bulma screams. Vegeta jumps and spins around, shooting the ki blast in a different direction and accidently demolishing a mountain.   
"WHAT?" He bellows. Bulma looks at the dinosaur fascinated as it watches the blast in fear.  
"Don't you get it! This is the ancestors of the dinosaurs we have today! Do you know what this could mean for us! LOTS AND LOTS of money..and and…even a Nobel Prize! That machine doubles as an Asexual Altering Machine AND a Time Machine!" She slaps her hands together.  
"So? Let me kill this dinosaur before it eats us and you can get your stupid little dino-crap another time…" Vegeta says vaguely and then blows the dinosaur into oblivion. Bulma's face falters.  
"Uh…Vegeta I think you missed her point…" Kitt says with a cough. Vegeta snorts.  
"So? Would you have rather been eaten alive for the good of science or let me kill the dinosaur so that he didn't make you a chicken nugget?" He smirks. Kitt whistles.  
"Is that a trick question?" Aki asks scratching her head.   
"Uh…one question…?" DD says holding up her hand slightly as if to get a little recognition. Bulma looks at her.  
"Yes?" She asks.   
"How do we get home?"  
  
  
  
  
*AND TO BE CONTINUED! Chapter 9 will be out sooner or later but hopefully sooner so until then…will the gang ever get back home? And when they don't how will they find food and whatnot? And how does Vegeta get his hair to stand so straight and smooth? These questions and more to be answered on the next Bribe for Piccolo!* 


	9. chapter 9

*Hey, sorry it took so long! Listen now, long months and almost nothing I wanted to write on except maybe "Fear Illusion" which nobody seems to want to read! Its my best story yet, or so the ppl who had read it tell me, yet almost no one reads it…its not fair! Anyways, here's chapter 9 for Bribe for Piccolo! My apologies again…*  
Bribe for Piccolo  
Chapter 9  
By: WalkingOnWater  
"Get home? You're kidding right…" Bulma said, "this place is stupendous! We can't leave yet!" The wind blew in a mellow speed as they all stared at Bulma.  
  
"Listen Bulma, I know that you really want to get your Nobel Prize but we can't stay here! And besides, how DO we get home, do you know that much?" Vegeta said gruffly. Farfuro chuckled, placing his fingers around his chin cupping it within his hand.  
  
"I do say Bulma, they have a point." He said. Bulma put her hands on her hips in a huff.  
  
"Don't you guys get it? I'm as smart if not the smartest woman in the world! Come on, I can get us home! Just give me time ok!" She said stomping off. Phyl grunted and turned away from everyone.  
  
"You all are pathetic, if you stay out here half of you are surely going to be killed, if you go back inside that stupid Capsule Corps. who knows what's going on in there…" He said and turned his head back around, a defiant grin shaping his lips.  
  
"You're all doomed until your little human friend decides to take you back home…she's going to be eaten you do know this…" He said and walked off, chuckling. Gohan and Trunks stared at him.  
  
"Boy I'd like to ring that guys neck with no questions asked!" Trunks said glaring. Gohan nodded with silence. Nikki suddenly felt a cool trickle of water run across her foot. She looked down at the ground, water starting to slither its way through the dry leaves.   
  
"Um…hey guys…" She said carefully. Everyone looked at her, and then followed her gaze down to the ground.  
  
"W-whats…that…" She asked.   
  
"Ah! Its water! B-but that means…" DD said and they all turned their gazes over to the trees behind them, water bursting through the limbs.  
  
"TIDAL WAVE!" Aki screamed and they all tried to start running.   
  
"No good! It's gonna hit us!" Kitt yelled. Suddenly Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Guygo and Farfuro grabbed the unable to fly of the bunch and burst up into the air before the wave came crashing down onto them.   
  
"Do you have any idea what water does to my hair!" Nikki complained. Vegeta grunted, holding onto Nikki. Trunks suddenly gasped and looked at Gohan.  
  
"What about Bulma!" Gohan spat out before Trunks could say it. Aki and Nikki looked at each other.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling she was behind that tidal wave…" Nikki said. Vegeta chuckled wickedly.  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me! That woman is always doing the wrong things at the strangest times…" He blurted roughly. Nikki slapped Vegeta upside the head from below his grasp.   
  
"Erk!" He bellowed and momentarily loosened his grip on Nikki.  
  
"VEGETA!" Nikki screamed as she went tumbling down into the river of water below them.   
  
"Dad!" Trunks scorned suddenly. Gohan looked around.  
  
"Where did she go?!" He asked searching the surface with his eyes.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Somebody go get her!" Kitt yelled at them, looking up at Piccolo who was holding her. Piccolo grunted.  
  
"I know what that means…" He said and flew over to Gohan.  
  
"Take her, I'll go find Nikki." He said and Gohan took Kitt under his arm as Piccolo flew down above the river of water flying overtop of it searching its surface for any sign of the young authoress. He narrowed his eyes and grunted again. Now it became apparent that she went under the water…Piccolo sighed and brought back his arms, diving into the water.   
  
Everyone stared down at the quickly moving water, no sign of Nikki, nor Piccolo…  
  
"This is suspenseful! Who wants popcorn?" Guygo called. A vein popped out of Farfuro's forehead and he punched Guygo in the head.   
  
"YOW!" Guygo screeched.   
  
Piccolo swam quickly under the water, he was able to keep his eyes open, but it was hard to see anything with the water moving so quickly and being incredibly mucky. He balled his hands together and ki energy began to form in his palms, lighting up the murky water. He could see for a while on, but it wasn't nearly enough light. Bubbles floated out of his nose as he began to need air. The ki energy quickly dissipated and he swam back up, breaking to the surface and taking a noisy breath. He looked up at the group who were a ways away; they looked like little specks in the sky. He grunted and jumped out of the water momentarily and then dived back in.   
  
"Mmmmm…." Gohan bit his lip nervously, "what's taking so long?"  
  
Vegeta grunted and looked at Gohan.  
  
"Its obvious he hasn't found her yet…and if he has she could be dead for all we know." He said. Everyone stared at Vegeta. Vegeta crossed his arms and shrugged.   
  
"I think we should go and look for them now." DD said.   
"Yeah…even Piccolo could be in trouble." Kitt said. Everyone stared at Kitt.  
  
"What? Oh stop doing that…" They continued to stare. Kitt sighed.  
  
"Ok so its unlikely that Piccolo's in trouble, but we don't know where Phyl is, or Nikki, or Bulma, OR Piccolo…so what good is that?" She said.   
  
"Is it time for a lunch break cuse I'm kinda hungry…" Aki whined, "and I want Piccolo to come back cuse I want him to hold me…" She whined again.   
  
"Well were not going to get anywhere just sitting here…lets go then you guys." Trunks said and flew off upstream. Everyone stared after him for a moment.  
  
"Who died and made him leader of this mission…" Vegeta grunted and flew off as well. Everyone sighed and followed on, holding their share of the non-flyers.  
  
"Do we get a prize if we find them?" Aki asked.  
  
"AKI!"  
E/N: Ok um so I uh….made this short….and I'll get more out whenever I pretty much feel like it, so uh…stay tuned I guess. 


End file.
